tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsubasa Ozora
Super Kickers 2006: Ricardo Richter (jung), Nico Sablik (alt)}} Tsubasa Ohzora (jap. 大空 翼, Ōzora Tsubasa) ist die Hauptperson der Anime- und Mangaserie Captain Tsubasa, welche von Yoichi Takahashi verfasst wurde. Für ihn ist der Fußball sein bester Freund, weil dieser ihm im Alter von anderthalb Jahren das Leben rettete. Sein größter Traum ist es, sowohl mit der japanischen Nationalmannschaft Weltmeister als auch der beste Spieler der Welt zu werden. Tsubasa ist ein äußerst technisch orienter Mittelfeldspieler, außer dem ist er der Captain und Spielmacher der japanischen U20-Nationalmannschaft und steht derzeit beim FC Barcelona in der spanischen Primera División unter Vertrag. In Barcelona lebt er gemeinsam mit seiner Jugendfreundin und jetzige Ehefrau Sanae Nakazawa. Der äußerst technisch orientierte Mittelfeldspieler und Spielmacher hat viele Namen, vorallem in Japan. Dort wird er auch als "vom Himmel gesandtes Fußballkind" ("Soccer no Moshigo") oder "Fußballgenie" oder "Fußballwunder" ("Soccer Kozo") und als Hauptperson der "Goldenen Generation" gehandelt. Übersicht Kindheit Wo Tsubasa genau zur Welt kam und aufwuchs ist unbekannt. Bekannt ist, dass er den Fußball schon früh mochte. Als sein Vater zu einer Seereise aufbrechen musste, entfernte sich er sich mit anderthalb Jahren unbeabsichtig von seinen Eltern. Er lief dem Ball auf eine Straße nach, wo er einen Unfall mit einem Laster hatte. Der Ball wirkte wie ein Kissen, fing die Wucht des Aufpralls ab und rettete Tsubasa so das Leben. Seit dem ist er kaum ohne seinen Ball unterwegs und ist regelrecht besessen. Sein Motto ist: „Der Ball ist mein bester Freund.“ Die meiste Zeit als Gründschüler war er allein und hatte kaum richtige Freunde. Meist wurde er für seine Fußball-Leidenschaft von seinen Mitschülern verspottet und ausgelacht. Nur Yayoi Aoba, die mit ihm dieselbe Klasse besuchte, bewunderte ihn dafür. Jedoch konnte sie ihm aber nie sagen, dass sie ihn sehr mochte. thumb|183px|Tsubasa in den verschieden Stufen seiner Karriere Er zieht nach Nankatsu und spielt dort für die Nankatsu Grundschule, später wird er Captain des neu gegründeten SC Nankatsu. Nach dem dreimaligen Gewinn des Mittelschulturniers mit der Nankatsu Mittelschule geht er nach Brasilien zum FC São Paulo und später nach Spanien zum FC Barcelona. Techniken und Spielstil Tsubasa ist ein genialer und kreativer Techniker und besitzt als Spielmacher und Mittelfeldspieler eine hervorragende Spielübersicht. Er ist ein regelrechtes Allround-Talent und kann jedoch auf fast jeder Position - ausgenommen als Torwart Captain Tsubasa: Band 1, Kapitel 4 - überall gut spielen, was ihn so flexibel macht. In seinem ersten wichtigen Spiel für die Nankatsu Grundschule gegen Shutetsu stellte ihn sein Mentor Roberto Hongo zunächst als Ausputzer auf, wo er das Tor verteidigte und eine Halbzeit lang keinen Treffer zu ließ. Auch später fungiert er in hin und wieder als Libero oder hilft in der Defensive aus. Jedoch ist Tsubasa eher ein Angreifer, was auch sein Vater früh bestättigt: Beim SC Nankatsu stand er vor allem als Mittelstürmer auf dem Feld. So hat er einen ausgeprägten Torinstinkt, und wird mit 31 Treffern Torschützenkönig des Jugendnationalturniers. Auch später kommen ihn seine Erfahrungen als Stürmer zugute. Seine Trefferquote beträgt als Mittelfeldspieler in der Qualifikation zum 16. Mittelschulturnier noch 87 Prozent, was sehr hoch ist und er besitzt auch später die Instikte eines Stürmers. Beispiel hier für ist, dass er Müllers Stärke während der Jugendweltmeisterschaft schon frühzeitig erkennt. Erst nach dem Nationalen Jugendfußballturnier orientierte er sich an den Ratschlägen aus Robertos Notizen und wurde ein richtiger Spielmacher, um seinen Vorbildern, den brasilianischen Fußballlegenden Pélé und Zico nachzueifern. Er beherrscht durch die Ausbildung und die Notizen Robertos als japanischer Spieler die südamerikanische Spielweise, welche sich vorallem in den Dribblings oder Sololäufen Tsubasas zeigt. Seine Spezialtechniken wie den Fallrückzieher, den Drive Shot, den Sky Wing Shot hat er allesamt (mit Außnahme des Sky Dive Shots) von seinem Mentor gelernt. Außer dem verfügt er über eine äußerst gute Ballkontrolle, da er den Fußball als seinen Freund betrachtet und mit ihm als Kind viel Zeit verbracht hat. Seine Leidenschaft und Hingabe zum Spiel sind einzigartig, weshalb er wird in Japan als „Wunderkind des Fußballs“ oder "Fußballgenie" bezeichnet wird. Haupttechniken: Overhead Kick, Drive Shot, Flying Drive Shot, Skywing Shot, Sky Dive Shot Andere Techniken: Heel Lift, Zenten Shot, Back Heel Pass, Drive Pass, Drive Overhead, Flying Drive Pass, Counter Arrow Shot, Lifting Dribble/Jongles Dribble, Back Spin Pass, Foul Inducing Dribble, Jumping Pass, Barcelona Roulette Zusammenspiel mit anderen: Golden Combi, Golden Trio, Twin Shot, Twin Jumping Volley Shoot, Drive Tiger Shot, Drive Tiger Twin Shot, Ultra Big Triangle Pass, Double Overhead, Jumping Raiju Shot, Senko Raiju Shot Außerdem kann er die Techniken anderer Spieler, die er sieht sehr schnell lernen und auch selbst oft erfolgreich anwenden. Diese Fähigkeit, wird von den Zuschauern im Manga als "Soccer Prodigy" bezeichnet. Gelernt von anderen Spielern: Sorachû Soccer Tachibana kyô, Skylab Defense, Chokusen Teki Dribble, Gamen Block, Sankakugeri Defense, Abseitsfalle, Eagle Shot, Chokkaku Feint, Green Cut Pass, Back Flip, Rolling Overhead Kick, Santana Turn, Aurora Feint, Aurora Curtain, Rivaul Turn, Submarine Defense Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 145 cm/ 39 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 167 cm/ 55 kg * während der U20-WM (19 Jahre): 173 cm/ 59 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 175 cm/ 64 kg Erfolge *1 x Nationalmeister (Gewinn des 6. Jugendnationalturniers in Japan) *3 x Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen Japans *1 x Nationalmeister Brasilien (Gewinn der Meisterschaft mit dem FC São Paulo) *2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) Sonstige Erfolge: *Torschützenkönig mit 31 Toren des 6. Jugendnationalturniers Statistiken *Tsubasa hat nur ein Spiel verloren, das Auftaktspiel beim 6.Jugendnationalturnier gegen den FC Meiwa mit 6:7, da Takeshi Sawada aus dem Hinterhalt in letzter Sekunde, das Spielentscheidene Tor schoß. Sein Duell gegen Kojiro Hyuga endete in diesem Spiel insgesamt unentschieden *Gegen folgende Gegner und in Spielen hat er u.a. ein Unentschieden erreicht: **2:2 gegen die Shutetsu Grundschule **4:4 gegen die Toho-Schule, welches trotz seiner schwerwiegenden Verletzungen noch einmal die Rivalität und Ebenbürtigkeit zwischen ihm und Hyuga unterstreicht. **3:3 gegen Grêmio Porto Alegre ins seinem ersten inoffiziellen Spiel für die japanische Nationalmannschaft, in dem er einen 0:3 Rückstand wieder aufholt. **2:2 gegen Deutschland im ersten Länderspiel für die japanische Nationalmannschaft: Gemeinsam mit seinen alten Weggefährten holt er einen 0:2-Rückstand auf. Der Endstand des Spiels bleibt ungeklärt. **2:2 im Anime gegen U13 Deutschland **die Spiele unterstreichen die Ebenbürtigkeit seiner größten Rivalen, vor allem zu Wakabayashi, Hyuga und Schneider *Ansonsten wurden alle Partien fast ausnahmslos gewonnen Charakter Tsubasa ist oft fröhlich und sehr optimistisch, doch in Notsituationen zeigen sich seine wahren Stärken: sein Kampfgeist und der unbändige Wille niemals aufzugeben. Privates Familie → siehe auch: Familie Ohzora Tsubasas Eltern heißen Natsuko und Kodai Ohzora. Sein Vater, Kudai, ist Kapitän auf einem Frachtschiff und daher oftmals für lange Zeit auf See. Dadurch machte er auch Bekanntschaft mit Roberto Hongo, welcher schnell Tsubasas Mentor wurde. Zudem hat Tsubasa einen jüngeren Bruder namens Daichi. Er ist, wie auch Tsubasa, fußballbegeistert und äußerst talentiert. Zusammen mit seiner Jugendliebe und Ehefrau Sanae Nakazawa erwartet Tsubasa ein Kind. Laut dem Special Millenium Dreams 2000 hat Tsubasa mit Sanae sogar zwei Kinder, zwei Söhne (Hayate Ohzora und Daibu Ohzora.) Da Millenium Dream jedoch nur als fiktionelle eigenständige Story angesehen wird, und die darauffolgenden Manga nichts mehr von Tsubasas Kindern erwähnen, kann man annehmen, dass die Geschehnisse dort nichts mit der normalen Storyline zu tun haben. Freunde *Genzo Wakabayashi *Taro Misaki *Ryo Ishizaki *Kojiro Hyuga *Shingo Aoi *Roberto Hongo *Sanae Nakazawa *Jun Misugi Gegner und Rivalen Natureza : Er taucht nur im Manga auf, ist dort aber Tsubasas größter Rivale. Sein erster Auftritt war in der U-20 WM kurz vor Schluss im Finale und Verlängerung.Er ist Nationalspieler in Brasilien und spielt im rivalisierten Verein Real Madrid. Carlos Santana : Carlos Santana ist Nationalspieler in Brasilien. Er steht zur Zeit beim FC Valencia unter Vertrag. Vor dem Duell mit Tsubasa galt er als Fußballcyborg und war sehr egoistisch. Sonstiges Name und Bedeutung *Bedeutet übersetzt ungefähr: Großer Himmelsflügel * 大空 Ōzora: großer Himmel * 翼, Tsubasa: Flügel Tsubasa Familienname Ohzora kann auch in folgend romanisiert werden: * Ohzora, wie er u.a. im deutschen Manga, vielen Internetseiten und in einigen Videospielen verwendet wird * Oozora, in einigen englischen Übersetzungen verwendet * Ouzora, wie er auf einigen Internetseiten (z.B. mypokito.de) benannt wird. * Ōzora ist die die gebräuchliche Hepburn-Umschrift, die offiziele, romanisierte Umschrift ist Ozora. Tsubasa ist in Italien als Oliver Hutton (Atton gesprochen) und Olivier "Olive" Atton in Frankreich bekannt. Vorbild Da die internationalen Werdegänge Tsubasas fast mit der japanischen Legende Kazuyoshi Miuras übereinstimmen (da dieser ebenfalls mit 15 Jahren allein nach Brasilien reißte um dort Fußballprofi zu werden), ist anzunehmen das die Figur Tsubasa Ohzoras die Anlehnung an Kazuyoshi Miura sein soll. Galerie TsubasaCTMGS.png|Im Manga als Grundschüler TsubasaCTJ.jpg|Als Grundschüler in Captain Tsubasa J TsubasaCTJ.png|Als Grundschüler in Captain Tsubasa J (Bild 2) TsubasaCTJU16.jpg|Während der U16-WM in Captain Tsubasa J TsubasaSK2006GSV.jpg|Vektorgrafik als Grundschüler für Super Kickers 2006 TsubasaSKDesign.jpg|weitere Vektorgrafik TsubasaSKGS.jpg|Als Grundschüler TsubasaSKMSF.jpg|Als Mittelschüler TsubasaSKWM.jpg|Während der U16-WM Tsubasa.jpg|In Super Kickers 2006 TsubasaAWRoad.jpg|Artwork für den Manga Road to 2002 Tsubasa ArtworkNKO.jpg|Artwork für das Videospiel New Kick Off! Quellen * später genauere Quellen, da er in als Hauptperson in allen Mangareihen, Specials Animes und Filmen auftrit * 3109 Days all Records * Seiyu: www.animenewsnetwork.com * Syncronsprecher: Aniki en:Tsubasa Ozora ja:大空翼 Ohzora, Tsubasa Ohzora, Tsubasa